The Emerging Infections Programs in Georgia will be divided into two population areas, the Atlanta Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA)and the Georgia outside Atlanta (GOA). The project will consist of 3 main components: Active Bacterial Core (ABCs), FoodNet and Acute Respiratory Disease Studies (ARDS). Within ABCs and FoodNet, active surveillance for specific organisms will be done, and multi-site projects related to disease etiology and risk factors will be developed, conducted, analyzed and published. Syndromic surveillance projects for evaluation of tools such as the rash illness algorithm, and identification of SARS-like illnesses among healthcare workers will also be conducted. The EIP concept allows in-depth study of diseases and risk factors- multiple state involvement allows an increase in sample size, thus increased statistical power to examine differences between groups, and examination of differences in incidence and risk factors by geographic area and demographic group. The collaboration between state and local health departments, the CDC, USDA, FDA and other federal agencies and multiple academic institutions is strength of the EIP. Studies are developed, piloted, conducted and analyzed with input and expertise from collaborators at all levels of government and academia. This broad input results in scientifically rigorous studies which often have practical, applied public health imptications for intervention+ Georgia has a long history of good performance in the EIP. Georgia's diverse population, unique health problems and high-quality, experienced staff make the Georgia EIP a strong partner for CDC.